Gone Without A Trace
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: After Private is seriously hurt, he gets an offer. Either he leaves or his team dies. Will he take it? What will it have in store? I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR, DREAMWORKS AND NICK DOES. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ME SAY THAT AGAIN *cries*
1. Chapter 1 - Strange Gut Feeling

Welcome!

im new at this, never done a POM fanfic before so if its not that good SORRY! DONT SHOOT! *cowers*

hope you enjoy it! R&R or Private will be upset :(

It was past Midnigh. Private listened closely to the wind outside the penguins HQ. He pulled his blanket farther up to his beak, and shivered lightly. It wasn't even cold in the dark room, Private just had a bad feeling about tonight. How come? He didn't know why. Skipper was getting enough sleep, Kowalski wasn't building any life-threatening inventions (at least, that Private knew of) , and Rico hasn't eaten any bombs that were set to self-destruct. So what was eating at Private so much?

Suddenly, a big *BANG* made Private jump, hitting his head hard on the wall above him. He had to use everything in him not to scream from pain and wake up the others.

"Wait." Private thought "wake up the others? How did they not wake up at that, the sound was too loud for Skipper's trained ears not to hear."

Private decided to go check it out himself. It was probably just one of the lemurs falling off their habitat in their sleep. But how could the Lemurs make so much noise?

Private headed over to the ladder that lead up to fish bowl. For some weird reason, he felt himself stare at his prize 1st place fish for a good long time. He was proud of that fish, but something else nagged at the back of his head about it. He decided he would look it over after he checked what the sound had been, and kept climbing up the ladder.

The cold wind of the night hit him hard, making him shiver even more. He waddled over to the side of the island and surveyed the zoo. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Hm. Much have just imagined it. Maybe that's why the others didn't wake up." He said to himself, not afraid to talk because he knew he was alone and he didn't talk high enough to wake anyone up.

Private sat down at the edge of the mountain, taking in a deep breath. He decided to sit here for a while and think. "But then again..." Private whispered "we have training tomorrow, and I don't wanna be a walking zombie." Relunctantly, he got up to head back down to HQ. When he got up, he was met by a pair of two eyes.

"Where are you going, pen-go-uin?" The dolphin cackled. He picked up a board from the bottom of his floating scooter and hit Private over the head, making him go out cold.

-Meanwhile. Back At The Lab...

Kowalski watched as Private climbed up the ladder. At first, he was going to say something to the young penguin, but then he decided not to.

"The young boy probably just needs some air." He thought.

That was about 15 minutes ago, and Kowalski was starting to get nervous.

He was about to get out of bed and check on the young cadet when...

*"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! INTRODER ALERT! INTRUDOR ALERT! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"*

All 3 penguins jumped up at the sound of the alarms going off.

"Kowalski , analysis!" Skipper cried, in his fighting pose.

"Privates gone, sir."

"Gone?! But how..."

"I do believe he went up for air about 15 minutes ago Skipper. We better check if he's alright."

The penguins all jumped onto the ladder and pulled themselves up, the air hitting them just as hard as it did Private a few minutes ago.

What they saw horrified them all. Blowholes's scooter was floating in the middle of the air, and he has a evil grin painted across his face. He had a young penguin in his hands, holding him tight around the neck.

Private seemed to be only half conscious. His flippers scraped against the dolphins grip, trying to make him let go. But he was choking, and becoming weaker and weaker. He could taste blood in his mouth and he could feel It tracing down his face. His head was probably bleeding from the hit he got from .

Private used his last breath to utter these four words : "Skippah...Kowalski...Rico... Help..." And then he fell limp in the dolphins grasp.

"NO!"

PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE :


	2. Chapter 2 - Tightening

**I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! I wanna answer a few, so here are my answers. If its your name, then the following text is your answer.**

**Monkey Lover911 : You're just gonna have to keep reading and find out, thanks for reviewing and your interest though! :)**

**Anon : Thanks, I try hard to get my writing as sophisticated as possible, especially regarding my age. Also, sorry about the typos, spell check is a pain :P I DO go over the stories, it's just that my head KNOWS whats supposed to happen where, so when there's a typo, my brain sort of skips over it. I'm having a friend review these for me for now on, thanks for the review!**

**HAVE A NICE TIME READING :)**

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico stood there, shocked.

_ Why aren't we moving?! We can go, we can save Private! So why aren't we...? Sk_ipper thought. He became angry with himself. He had never, ever frozen up in a fight before. So why would he now? When one of his own team was in some serious trouble, he stood there.

Bottle nose laughed and squeezed Private a little tighter. "Come on, Skipper. I dare you to come here and get him!"

Skipper couldn't move.

"That's what I thought. Now, I think I'll finish the job in front of you. How's that?"

The scientist came over and dropped a rope around the 3 penguins, which quickly tightened around them, pulling them together in a triangle shape. Even if they COULD move, they wouldn't be able to now.

Skipper growled "What do you want this time, Blowhole? And why are you picking on the youngest member of the team? Why not try one of the more experienced? Afraid you'll... LOSE to one of the better?" Skipper felt bad saying that. Private had proven himself quite a worthy fighter quite a few times. But he had to save the young boy somehow.

Skipper prayed and hoped his plan would work. The dolphin just stared at him and the others for a long time, not saying anything. He was flinching though, you could tell the urge to let go of the boy and fight one of them was so strong it was nipping at him. He leaned in, closer to the penguins and Skipper got a whiff of his terrible fish breath. If it hadn't been such a terrible circumstance, Skipper would have turned to his team and asked "Does our breath smell that bad on a regular basis too?"

"The boy is all I need, pen-goo-en. Now, I will finally let you watch." He said, cackling. His fin dropped down like a gavel, pronouncing someones death penalty. It landed right on a button on his scooter panel.

A long, metal L shaped object popped up from the control panel. Rico, Kowalski and Skipper all gasped at once. They all recognized the piece of metal.

Meanwhile, the evil scientists grip had loosened around the young cadets throat. Private was finally getting air again, and the world and life around him started rushing back. His eye site was swimming, so he really couldn't focus on much of anything, except a cold, dripping wet grasp where his breathing pipe was.

Kowalski noticed Private's eyes flutter open. He realized that if they were going to save Private, they had to come up with an idea to keep the psychotic dolphin from tightening his hold again. Quickly, he ran down every possible option in his head. He started muttering stuff to himself in panic, causing a few coo-coo signs from Rico.

Skipper noticed too. He hoped Private hadn't watched enough TV to know what the metal object was. He didn't want to worry Private more than he already was.

The dolphin had there back to the penguins. He seemed to be in a conversation with someone on his scooter. Either that or one of his inventions. Either sounded normal for the crazy bottle nose.

"...I don't CARE, I'm in the middle of something! Yes, I will. I promise. Okay, love you, bye." Blowhole turned around, snapping a phone shut that he had between the bottom and the top of his right flipper. "Now... What were we doing? Oh yes, back to the evil-doing." He looked down at Private and smiled evilly , he was completely awake now, and whimpering. He threw Private up in the air, then caught him by his feet, forcing Private to dangle in mid air.

Private looked over and noticed the piece of metal that the dolphin had his fin rested on. "Is that a-"

***CLICK***

***BOOM***

**Private, once again feel limp in the dolphins grasp, a bullet lodged inside him. Blood poured out of the wound.**

**"Private..."**

**CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUUUNNN!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IT WON'T BE ALL ABOUT PRIVATE, IT'LL (Hopefully) be about all of the penguins. I had to leave it here, and had to him hurt more, so I can fully pull out my full evil-lik-story-plan! (Like my impression of Ringtail there? HA... Ha... :D) **

**Review and I'll update sooner! Also it'll save Private *evil grin***


	3. Chapter 3 - Crying

LESS REVIEWS THIS TIME. HMM... MAYBE THAT'S WHY I UPDATED LATE! *evil grin* enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry, it's all about Private (again) if you guys LIKE the chapters being all about Private, let me know! If you want the story to include each penguin a fair amount, let me know! I'll do whatever you guys want, because I have ideas either way.

ENJOY!

"Let him go, madman!" Skipper yelled in a fit of anger and fury. He tugged at the ropes that held the three men away from the young soldier, but the restrains cut him deep in the flipper. He winced, trying his best to ignore the pain, knowing Private was in a lot more at the moment.

Blowhole looked at the lifeless, shocked body in his hands. He waved it around a little, and Private's body just followed wherever the dolphins hand went.

"Let him go!" Kowalski cried. He too restrained at the ropes, but the small hay hairs sticking up from it dug into his flipper, making him wince.

Rico was trying to regurgitate anything that would be of use to them. A pocket knife, a bomb, anything. He felt his stomache hollow. He hated that feeling of not having anything. He groaned and snapped "Hurting Pri'ate a NU NU!"

Blowhole stared at him, confused "What did the demented one just say?"

Rico growled.

"Whatever. I just got my revenge. If he doesn't bleed to death, call us! If he does... Oh well!" He dropped Private like a hot potato. There was a BANG, a CRACK, and then a SPLASH.

"I just had my final revenge. Who knew it was so easy as to kill to little one?" He cackled and flew away, his scooter shooting fire behind him to boost him forward. The ropes around the penguins fell lose, letting the men lose as well.

"Get to the boy!" Skipper cried, and him, Rico and Kowalski belly-slid down to the water. Private lay on the bottom, unmoving. Kowalski and Rico dove under the water, grabbing his arms, while Skipper sat ready to hoist him up onto the concrete.

When the boy was lying down, Kowalski started looking him over. His face became more and more frantic, worried and sad as he searched on and on. Finally, he came to the boys foot. It had a large, bullet-shaped circle in it. The led object was wedged in, and blood flowed out from around it.

"Kowalski, analysis!" Skipper cried, cringing at the look on Private's face, which was dull and lifeless. His mouth was open a crack, and the blood from his head wound poured into it, then out again. It made him look like his mouth was pouring out blood like a fountain, which It might have been doing.

"This is BAD, Skipper. It looks as though Blowhole shot him in the foot, allowing him a slow, painful death. We can make it better, of course, but it's a matter of time before he bleeds to death. We need to get it patched up, and quick, or else he'll keep spilling over until nothing's left in him." As Kowalski spoke, he kept a reassuring hand on the boys stomach, which was the only place on his body that wasn't bleeding uncontrollably. It was dampened with the blood, making his feathers crisp just the same.

Skipper froze at the scientists words. Private had never been in a serious life or death situation. Sure, Skipper had accidentally stabbed him once when he was sleep deprived. And yeah, he had once been whisked away by a blow-up whale while he was on a sugar high.

But there had never, not once, been blood. Never mind a gun.

Skipper realized everyone was staring at him, waiting for his call on what to do. There was a groan, and all of their eyes darted down to the young cadet who was lying on the ground.

His eyes fluttered open. He sat up (with help from Kowalski and Rico, their flippers resting on his back and pushing up, willing gravity to bring him up) and asked groggily "Ugh... My head... What happened?"

The look of intense pain on the young soldiers face burned into Skipper. He never wanted to see any of his soldiers like this.

He was confused. Ever since his first day in the military, he had been told "Soldiers get hurt. They die. They leave forever. So get over it, ya Nancy's!"

He HAD gotten over it. He had gotten over Manfredi and Johnson. So how come this was so hard? How come he felt so sad inside, like his world was caving in at the look of Private.

"I'm gonna go get some supplies!" Kowalski cried, and hurried down the latch, probably to his lab.

Private laid down on his back, wincing. His eyes brimmed with wet tears.

Skipper couldn't help but feel proud and smile. Here was Private, shot in the leg and bleeding immensely, and fighting the need to pass out from the blood loss. And somehow, he wasn't crying.

Privates POV

The pain was so much. The only reason I wasn't bursting out with tears is because i didn't want the team to see me like that.

I sat back up again, struggling to find a comfortable position. I slowly came to the conclusion there WASN'T a comfortable position. Wherever I sat, the ground seemed to tear at the open flesh on my foot. It would rip my foot off a little more, making me whimper openly.

Rico and Skipper helped me up without complaining. Rico's flipper left my back, but Skippers didn't.

I looked up at him. He seemed to be staring deep into my eyes with a look of sadness and pain, almost as much as what was coursing through me. He seemed sad, of all things. Sad... Over me?

"You can cry if you need too."

That's all I needed. I broke out crying, not caring enough to control it.

WELL GUYS, I HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE MORE, I PROMISE.

ANGEL OUT!


	4. Chapter 4 - Alive

Suddenly, the fish bowl popped open. Out jumped Kowalski, with a wet cloth draped over one shoulder, a dry one draped over the other, a syringe in his left flipper and a bottle of liquid in the right flipper. Rico ran over to help him carry all of it. I quickly wiped a tear off my eye and a few off my beak. Had to stop crying. Also had to fight the urge to sleep. I forced my eyes to stay open.

Kowalski took the bottle of liquid and sprayed a few squirts on my bleeding bullet wound. I couldn't help but pull back, dragging my foot out of Kowalski's reach. I winced from the stinging pain.

"Sorry, this might sting a little. I promise I'll try to go as fast as possible." Kowalski murmured, pulling my foot (which dragged my entire body) back into his reach. He moved it around until it was perfect for the spraying, then continued.

"That... Would've been nice too... OW... know a few moments ago!" I managed to squeak out between stings. Everyone smiled. At least I wasn't hurt enough to not have my witty jokes any more!

Slowly, the pain ceased. Kowalski started dabbing the bullet wound with a wet cloth. I felt the warm, dripping blood that was so uncomfortable dripping down my leg disappear, and, what replaced it was a warm, blanket-like feeling.

He wrapped the dry cloth around my head, trying in any way possible to close up the gash I had gotten from Blowhole's knock out surprise.

"That's all I can do, Skipper. He needs to get to a vet."

"A vet?! It's 3 AM, soldier. What vet would be open?" Skipper questioned. Kowalski shrugged in reply.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can do?"

"Well, I can stem the bleeding, but they're bound to do that wherever we take him. And it might just be a waste of time. Then again, if we don't he might bleed to death. Our best option is getting him to a vet ASAP." Kowalski responded.

Meanwhile, I was fighting the urge to pass out. When I closed my eyes, the pain dissolved along with the light of life. When that happened, I would quickly snap them open again. I was just shot and I was bleeding to death. I'm no doctor, but the pain shouldn't be going away just like that.

The feeling was too strong and I couldn't fight it. I passed out, my head hitting the concrete with a loud BANG and then a CRACK.

Nobody's POV

Kowalski quickly waddled over to Private's head to make sure the boy didn't get another gash from that fall.

Kowalski picked up the boys head, and checked the back. It seemed to be gash-free, except for a tiny one, that wasn't big or bad enough to call Kowalski's attention.

Rico hacked up a pillow, fluffed it a bit, then raised Private's head as soon as Kowalski put it down. He stuck the pillow under Private's head and lowered it down gently.

Kowalski put his head to Private's chest, and his face started to twist into a worry even greater than before.

"This is bad."

"Whats bad, Kowalski?"

"If he sleeps like this for too long," Kowalski gestured to Private's limp body "without treatment then he might... Is heart beat is already slowing down, Skipper. He might very well..."

"You don't have to say it. Are there any clinics open at this hour?"

Kowalski immediately ripped out his clipboard and started scribbling on it rapidly. "Theres one about 10 miles from here, a few doors down from the Museum. They close in... About 10 minutes."

"Great. Rico, Kowalski, go get a zoo golf-cart. I'm going to stay here and keep a bandage to Privates foot, hopefully stem the bleeding while I'm waiting." Skipper said, pointing in the direction of which they keep the golf carts in.

Rico and Kowalski nodded, saluted, and did a back-flip off over the railing that surrounded the penguins habitat. Once they landed smoothly on their feet, they twirled around, belly sliding in the direction of the carts.

Skipper pressed the bandages against Private's wound, making The young cadet wince. That was reassuring. At least he was awake. Alive.

REVIEW!

LONG CHAPTER FOR ME! Well, I'll try to update ASAP! im not working on a co-project with a fellow writer, and I'm going to be gone all weekend, so I might not get the next chapter out till Wednesday. But I might very well get one out on Thursday (of this week). Sorry guys! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5 - Mad

Skipper was mad at himself for not learning how to apply a simple bandage. He could hold it up to Private's leg, sure. But he couldn't wrap it around, he simply didn't know how.

He could have taught the team some medical things. When Private first came, we trained his to become the medic. Once we saw his fighting skills, we decided to drop the idea and make him a full member of the team as a fighter.

Skipper looked down at Private's expressionless face and found himself smiling. He remember the time Private had been so protective of Eggy, so instinctive. And the time he had been so afraid of the Snakehead, he was shivering.

His thoughts then wondered over to all the times Dr. Blowhole had picked on Private. Skipper wished he had payed more attention when Blowhole mocked Private for his "Telly" line. And when he had said he would make a great evil minion (he had gotten that from Kowalski, since he hasn't been there at the time). He wished he had payed this more attention. If he had, maybe he would've been expecting this from Blowhole and watched Private a little more carefully.

Skipper realized he was pressing the bandage to Private's leg too hard, because the animal winced.

"Private... I'm so sorry. Please make it through this so I can hug you and tell you how sorry I am." Skipper whispered, his mind making the words as he went.

"Skippah... Not your fault." The young cadet answered, and promptly shot up, throwing up blood on the island. Something was seriously wrong with his system.

"Private!? Yes... It is. I should've been paying more attention, I should-"

"I love you guys like brothers, Skippah." The boy interrupted "It's been an honor serving with all of you" he saluted, his vision being clouded over. He fell slumped into Skippers arm, passing out cold.

Skipper wrapped his flippers around Private and set him down on his penguin-lap, which is basically just his stomach that was extended by his legs bending.

He noticed Private's heart beat was slowing down, and the realization hit him like a brick wall.

Private was dying.

"Kowalski... Rico... Please, come on, hurry up...!"

As if on cue, the cart rounded the corner. Rico jumped out of it without hesitation, and grabbed on to Private's legs and hoisted him up. He took extra care to not grab onto the wound, and moved his hand up towards the top of his leg.

Skipper grabbed Private by the shoulda, and Rico and him worked together to hoist Private onto the cart. When they failed to sit him on the seat, they stayed on the floor, Skipper holding onto him, just in case he went flying.

"Floor it."

At Kowalski's command, the psychotic bird punched the gas, and in a matter of time they were zooming around (and occasionally in) the habitats of the zoo. Kowalski would shout commands of whether to break or to go to Rico, who was fully controlling the peddles. Kowalski himself would try get them there as fast as possible using his steering powers, without running over any unsuspecting pedestrians and habitats.

He seemed to notice Private's breathing, because he was starting to show signs of real panic.

The constant speed of the vehicle had almost knocked Private off more than once. Skipper had just barely grabbed his flipper the first time, before he went catapulting off.

"Yes! We're there!" Kowalski cried from up above. Rico back-flipped from the breaks, landing perfectly next to Private. In an amazing feat of strength, the scarred penguins lifted the little one and jumped out of the cart.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IT'S A BIT SHORTER THAN USUAL, SORRY. BE SURE TO REVIEW! EVERY LITTLE PIECE OF YOUR SUPPORT REALLY HELPS ME. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE EITHER TOMORROW OR NEXT TUESDAY, SINCE IM LEAVING FOR A WHILE.

PEACE OUT, ANGELS.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Vet

VETS P.O.V.

* * *

"Vivian! You can lock up on your way out!" I yelled down the hall to my assistant, who was typing at the desk, finishing up some work. I took another sip of the coffee I had been drinking all night, just to stay awake.

I gently hit my work papers on the table to get them corresponding, length and height wise.

I smiled to myself. I was ecstatic to go home, after a long day of work. As soon as all the paper were organized, I sighed happily, picked up my keys and...

Gasped.

Standing in front of me were four small penguins. I recognized them from the zoo, where me and my young children go every Fathers Day. I also recognized them from the Zoo's vet, Freddie (A/N I'm sorry, I don't know the vets name. I know he has one but I couldn't find it on the interwebs!) stories of penguins who always got loose during their check-ups. Freddie had given me details on their structures, in case they got lost during check-ups and I found them.

I noticed one of the penguins looking especially wet around the eyes. But wait... Penguins don't cry.

One of the penguins, who had a strange looking tuft of hair on his head, was holding a smaller penguin to his chest.

This one was the one that worried me the most.

It's feathers were matted, going every which way. His head was done up in a tightly-wrapped bandage, so someone must have cared for it before.

And then, there was his foot. There was a gaping hole in it, which blood was leaking out of at a alarming rate. Poking out was a small, led object.

"Who would shoot an innocent penguin?" I wondering out loud, and bent down, gently picking the penguin out of the orders hands. I expected him a bit.

I turned him upside down and to-and-fro, just to check his body for other scratches or bruises I should be deeply worried about. I did it the kindness that I could, but still the little thing was woken up .

Of course he woke up when I was gently inspecting the wound, an he let out a cry of pain. It was more of a clicking noise than a cry.

Maybe it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn I say the "crying" penguin (who also had a abnormally flat head) get into a fighting position. The tallest of the four seemed to put a flipper on the flathead's shoulder,and he calmed down.

I carried the little bird in delicate hands, walking quickly to the operation room and setting him down.

"Vivian! Come quick! We have one more patient!" I called, poking my head out of the door.

She came walking down the hallway, her glasses at the end of her nose, and her face in a sheet of paper. She didn't seem to be in a hurry.

"Is it the dog with the limp again? Because I told you, he'll be fine till tomorro-" she stopped short when she walked into the room, prying her eyes off the paper to see the patient. She immediately put the papers down and went to the cabinets, pulling out an assortment of different medicines, drugs and tools.

She handed me a glass bottle marked "Sleeping Drug". I lifted the little penguin head (he was unconscious once again) and brought the vial to his beak. He slowly dripped out, running down his throat. He gulped many times before I let his head back to rest. His eyes started to droop down, until he was peacefully sleeping.

"Don't worry little guy." I cooed "I'll make this quick, I promise."


	7. Chapter 7 - Surgery & Bad Dreams

NOBODY'S P.O.V

* * *

The rest of the team sat of the windowsill, watching the operation. It was done quickly, yet smoothly. The assistant, Vivian, looked so tired that it scared to penguins. She didn't seem to be in the condition to handle a little animals life. Thankfully, the Doctor seemed to be aware of that, and only asked her to pass her a tool once or twice when he was dealing with something.

Kowalski winced when the Doctor took a long, grabbing tool and closed it around the bullet in Privates leg. Private was long under drugs, so chances are he didn't even feel it in his dreams. The Doctor slowly removed the bullet with delicate hands. He put the thing in the table, and Skipper stared at it with disgust.

He quickly stitched up the little guys wound, then proceeding the prod at him, checking for anymore gaps or scratches.

When he was sure, he wrapped up the Privates leg with gauze. He picked up the little guy in gentle hands and laid him in a cage, then quietly closed and locked the door.

Private stirred a little bit in his sleep, turning on his side, then to his his other. Once he was comfortable, his muscles relaxed once agin, and fell back into his deep, deep sleep.

Skipper whispered to himself "Goodnight, young Private. We'll wait here for you too wake up."

The Next Day, 0800 Hours (8 AM)

Private woke up to the sun shining through the window. He was in a cage, which was startling enough. He seemed to be in a veterinary office. The place was white, and in front of him was a table. The table has a cloth on it, which had a damp, blood red stain.

Private gasped. Was that his blood? He backed up to the back of the cage and hit the wall. His one knee bent, while the other seemed to refuse. He looked down at it to find it in a cast. He tried to bend it, but when he did, a pain shot up his leg. He whimpered and ceased trying.

It hurt too much to attempt anything.

The door suddenly popped open, and he jumped when a friendly face came in front of the cage bars.

"Why, hello, little guy." He cooed. He reached through the bars and patted Privates head. Even though Private was scared of this man, he couldn't help feeling of pleasure tingle through his body at the gesture.

"What's your name?"

Private looked at him confused. It's not like he could understand him, so why would we ask?

Reluctantly, he pointed a flipper at himself and said slowly "Private."

"Why hello, Private."

Private jumped against the wall. Immediately, he was terrified.

"How... How do you understand me?! No human understands animal! At least, as far as I know..."

"Ah, but I do." The doctor reached under the table and started meddling with something. He came up with a sharp tool, almost like a drill...

He opened the door and pointed it at Private.

"This won't hurt a bit!" He laughed maniacally.

* * *

Privates head snapped up. "Wha-?!" He cried, looking around. He was in the same veterinary office. The same exact Doctor was staring in at him. He gasped and jumped back.

"Why, hello little guy." He reached through the bars and patted Privates head, making him shiver.

"What's your name little guy?"

The boy froze.

Suddenly, the door behind him opened.

"Are you talking to the animals again?"

"Aww, shut it Vivian. You know I can't help him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well, he can go home today. Give him a wheel chair, he doesn't have to go into care. He'll be fine, thank god we got all the led out. I'll go get the wheel chair, and the zoo owner will be coming by to pick him up."

"Okay, Mrs. Assistant." Vivian muttered something angrily under her breath as she walked away. The Doctor turned back to the penguin as he fiddled with the lock to get it open.

"She's always so grumpy. Ignore her, little guy."

Private nodded to signal he understand and the Doctor opened the door. He reached in a gently wrapped his hand around Privates cleaned-up, no longer matted stomach. He set him down gently on the table, picking up the bloody cloth and quickly throwing it out.

"I'll be right back with that chair, okay, little guy?" The Doctor said as he walked out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

Privates eyes began to droop, he had to admit he was still tired from all the happenings. He woke up at a flipper on his back.

"SKIPPAH! Kowalski! Rico!" Private cried, looking back at his teammates. They all got into a group hug, and Private drank up the body heat. With them, he felt secure.

:D liking the story, guys? Be sure to support me by reviewing! I wanna say thank you too everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed my stories! Honestly, I get an over whelming amount of emails a day saying "BlahBlah reviewed" , "BlahBlah added you to her favorite author" and so on! It means so much! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8 - The Cage

They stayed like that for who knows how long. When they pulled away, Kowalski started inspecting his thoroughly, as if he didn't trust the doctor to fix his entirely.

Skipper smiled at the boy affectionately.

"You almost died last night. Because of that stupid dolphin." He murmered, touching the boys flipper slowly and gently.

Private just shook his head. "Yeah, but I made it, right? All that matters." He said confidently.

"Right." Skipper said. In a flash of a movement, he was tickling under Private beak, where he knew he was ticklish. Private started giggling, stifling it badly. In the end he was cracking up, and Skipper wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, the heard foot steps in the hall.

"See you back at the habitat." Skipper said, and Private nodded. They flipped out the window just in time, and Private looked up at the big man in the lab coat who had a miniature wheelchair in his hands. The man also had a clipboard, and he was scribbling furiously on it. He kept poking Private leg, making him whimper, wince, and at one point, muffle a short cry of pain.

"Sorry little guy. The tests are over. Here you go" he picked up Private gently and set him down in the wheelchair, where Private nearly fell over. The Doctor quickly caught his flippers and pushed him back up, similar to what he had done with Kowalski when that old scientist was in the same situation.

He laughed. "Don't worry, little guy. You'll get used to this." He whispered, and put the "little guy" in a cage, wheelchair and all. He picked it up, and walked down the hall to the desk, where Vivian was typing like mad.

"I'm taking the penguin down to the zoo. Watch over the place till I get back."

"Okay Steve."

He glared at her. "How many times have a told you?! Call me Dr. Pepper."

"Alright, Steve. Whatever you say Steve." She said, smiling behind the computer screen so he couldn't see the joy she was getting out of this.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and brought the cage out into the crash air. Private drank it up, breathing as if he hadn't taken a fresh breath in years.

The Doctor threw the cage into the back of his truck rather ruffly, making Private go crashing against the bars. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt.

He must be peeved about the Steve thing, Private thought to himself.

They drove the short distance to the zoo, and he parked outside. He grabbed the cage, this time being more gentle.

Alice was waiting for him at the front of the gates. They had a short conversation, nothing important, weather and the zoo animals.

Private was dying to get back to the penguin habitat, that he just sat in silence, pleading them to go with his thoughts. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation until...

"Yeah, the penguins are a weird bunch." He perked his ears to listen to Alice's words.

"Really? How so?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't know, I just suspect something from them. About this little guy, we think some sicko came in the night and shot him for fun. Our security cameras were down, so we don't know."

Private winced. He and the team had taken out the cameras for a special mission just a few hours before the incident.

"Yeah, well, I need to get back to the office." The doctor said, handing the cage to Alice who took it in rough hands. Private wasn't surprised.

"Have a nice day, Dr...?"

"Pepper."

"Seriously?" Alice stifled a laugh.

"Yeah I know. Have a nice day as well."

The Doctor headed for his truck and Alice took Private in the other direction. They walked past the otter habitat, where Marlene waved happily to see the boy again. The entire zoo had heard what had happened over the night, so he got waves from almost everyone, even Julien. The only one that didn't wave was Joey, who was busy punching his ball.

Alice set the board down at placed the cage on the concrete island with a bang. Private cringed, but stayed quiet. She unlocked the cage, walked back towards the board and took it away. She walked away, talking into her walky talkie and inspecting each of the animals with her eyes.

Private shook his head. What a dud. He turn back to the cage door and slowly wheeled towards it. He put his flippers steadily on it, and pushed with all his might.

It popped open... At the same time as he fell flat on his face. He had been belted into the wheelchair, so it went over him.

"Ow..." He murmured.

"Need help, soldier?" Came a family voice. Private peeled his face off the island to look up and see Skipper, who was out stretching his flippers and smiling. He took it gratefully, using it to pull himself up and putting the wheelchair up straight.

Kowalski and Rico sat behind them, smiling at all the happenings.

"Those things are a pain, I should know." Kowalski said, matter-of-factually "which is why we got you..."

He pointed to Rico like he was in a commercial, and Rico up chucked two crutches. He handed them to the boy, who quickly unbuckled himself and pulled himself up by them gratefully.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." He said, smiling warmly.

"No problem, young Private. Now, you have some orders!" He cried, pointing at the boy.

Private sighed. He should have known. Injury or not, he was part of a military group. No slacking off.

"20 push ups, or 50, sir?"

"What?! No! I want you to go get some rest." Skipper cried, staring at him like he had two heads "You almost DIED. I'm not that cruel."

Private blushed. "Yes," he started to say, but yawned "sir..."

"Now go, before you pass out from exhaustion." Skipper said, smiling and slapped him on the back. Private smiled back weakly and slid down the hole, using his crutches to boost himself down.

He fluffed up his pillow, and laid his head down. He smiled as his eyes closed, so happy, so near bliss...

"Oh, pen-goo-in!"


	9. Chapter 9 - The Decision and A Hug

Private gasped and looked around the room, trying to find where the noise had come from. His heart started to beat faster, and his flippers were shaking from terror. He clutched his lunacorn closer to him. He had been so ready to take a nap, so close to bliss...

"Over here, pen-goo-uin!" Came the cackling laugh, and Private spun around to see a certain Blowhole projected onto their TV. In the background, he seemed to be in some sort of torturing chamber, with a wall and cuffs against it. Private shuddered at the thought of being clamped down there.

"What do you want?!" He cried, his cane slipping out from under it. He made a furiously fast catch to keep it under him.

"Aww, that's kinda cute. You think the hurt I just put on you will be the end." The evil villain laughed, making various dolphin hiccuping noises.

"It...wasn't?" Private asked slowly. His blood ran ice cold from fear. He wasn't sure he could take any more pain.

"And I have something special for Skipper..." The dolphin whispered. Private snapped up. His leader was in danger. He closed his eyes and his mind raced. He couldn't let his leader...his dad... Get hurt. Any measure to protect him, he thought.

"What are you going to do to us...?" Private asked timidly.

"Ah, my boy, that's the great thing. You can decide."

"...what?" Private asked, obviously confused.

"True, I want Skipper. But...you would do well too." He seemed to survey the boy, moving from his feet to the top of his head with his eyes. He nodded, and Private looked down at himself.

"What are you saying?" Private questioned, shaking heavily.

"If you come here, let me torture you for all eternity, then I'll spare your entire team. If you don't, they'll all..." He laughed "meet an unfortunate end. Deal?"

Private was frozen. He didn't want his team to suffer. He loved them all like family, and he knew if they could save him, they would... he needed to do the same.

Yet, he was terrified of what the dolphins version of "torture" was...

It's worth it for Skipper, Private thought.

"Deal. Where do I come?"

Blowhole cackled evilly. "The address will be on the screen now. Come here ASAP. I'll... See you." He laughed, and an address popped up on the screen.

Private quickly dropped his lunacorn and ran into the lab. He came out with a sticky note and Kowalski's pen.

The chimps had been struggling to teach Private to read, so he could just barely make out what it said.

"45... Victoria... Hill." He sounded out, then nodded. He picked up the piece of paper and folded it, sticking it in a secret compartment of Princess Selfrespectra. He sighed and turned back to the screen, which had completely gone black. He grabbed his crutches...and stopped. He grabbed another sticky note out of Kowalski lair and began scribbling down writing.

_Dear Team_

_Im sorry I had to go. I cant stay or it will hurt you._ _**D**__r Blowhole threatened to hurt you if I don't come. Don't come looking, it'll just get you hurt. Love you guys. _

Love,

Private

He put the note on his bunk, and slipped up the hatch.

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were doing exercises, and Skipper noticed Private and called out to him.

"Hey private! Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Skipper called, and Private turned his head towards him and laughed nervously.

"I...umm... I'm gonna go take a walk. See you guys soon." He lied, the last words being sucked out of him. He knew that if he did this, he would never see them again, but that was okay. He had his heart set on saving them.

Skipper watched him with a puzzled look.

Suddenly, Private couldn't help it anymore. He ran over to Skipper and hugged him tightly around the waist, surprising the older.

"I love you guys, okay?" He said.

"Well... Okay... We love you too." Skipper answered slowly.

He sensed something very wrong as they younger penguin limped away on his crutches.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Note

"Well done boys." Skipper congratulated them. "Excellent day of training. Lets go see how Privates doing." He hadn't seen Private come home, but he was hoping he had been so wrapped up in the exercises they were doing that he just hadn't noticed Private slip down the hatch.

"About that, Skipper...we might have a problem." Kowalski said slowly, looking up from his phone (as showed in Antics on Ice) "According to this, our system was hacked into earlier."

Skipper turned back to it, crossing his flippers. "What are you saying, soldier?"

"I don't really know..." Kowalski said slowly. In reality, he knew one of their enemies probably talked to Private, but he didn't say it out loud. He figured Skipper would find out for himself. Or, hopefully, he was wrong. Maybe Private did it...? But why would that happen. Why would he break it?

Skipper nodded, then slipped down the hatch and into the HQ. he looked at the TV, where Private would most definitely be sitting if he were home. The Lunacorns show was on and blasting, but Private was no where to be found.

Kowalski walked into his lab, just to check. Nothing. He DID notice his Sticky Notes were laying on the floor. He picked them up, confused, and set them up on the table once again.

He walked out, where Skipper had already made his coffee and was stirring the fish around in the black, sweet liquid. His face was scribbled with worry as he stared at the TV, where the badly animated unicorns were dancing around.

"He seems to be gone without a trace, sir." Kowalski informed him.

Suddenly, Rico yelped from the other side of the room. Both Kowalski and Skipper looked over to see Rico was hanging over the boys bunk, and he was holding something.

"What is it, man?" Skipper questioned, quickly waddled over to him. Rico shoved something in his flippers, and he put down his coffee gently so he could see what it was.

The object was a note, written with scribbly hand writing. It was obviously Privates.

He turned back to Kowalski and shoved it in his face. Kowalski took it and studied it, finally saying "Defiantly Privates hand writing. The chimps should be able to know what it means."

Skipper nodded, and signaled from them to go topside. Thankfully, the zoo didn't open for an hour, so they had some precious time.

They belly slid to the chimp habitat, where Phil and Mason were busy flinging poo at Alice, who had her back turned. Each time they missed they would eek with anger.

"Hey, chimps." Skipper called, and both Phil and Masons head turned in their direction "We need you to read something."

Both furry animals nodded and jumped down the rocks to where the penguins were standing. Kowalski handed Phil the note, and Phil gasped, starting to make wild signals with his hands. "It's Privates hand writing? Okay. Okay...oh no." Mason murmured and turned back to the team with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Kowalski demanded.

"It's says... Dear Team, Im sorry I had to go. I can't stay or it'll hurt you. Dr. Blowhole threatened to you if I didn't come. Don't go looking, it'll just get you hurt. Love you guys, Private."

The team sat in silence. They all looked at each other, and nodded. "Thanks chimps." Skipper choked out, grabbed the note and jumped down.

"Kowalski, I need options." Skipper demanded. He was close to tears, but he didn't cry.

That wouldn't be very leaderish.

"Well... This is tricky. Blowholes giving us a chance as well... If we go save Private, we snap his trap and we get caged too. If we leave him, he's probably telling the truth. He'll torture him and forget about us." Kowalski informed, scribbling away on his board with a grave look on his face.

Skipper sighed and looked at the ground, wringing his flippers. Finally, he turned back to the team. "I've got a plan. We go, we rescue Private, and we snap the trap. But we get out before anyone gets caught in it. Okay?"

Rico and Kowalski exchanged glances. They knew this was risky. One wrong move, and they were all trapped. No hope.

Skipper put his flippers out, and looked them dead in the eye. He then whispered "For Private?"

Kowalski sighed, and put his flipper on top of Skippers "For Private."

Rico followed "For Pri'ate."

Skipper smiled at his team, his family who always backed him up no matter how crazy he was going. His mind was set. "Then lets go kick some Blowhole butt."

**I've got to stop listening to really sad songs while writing. It makes my writing really mushy. But THEY'RE SO GOOD AS TRAGIC! :'(**

** Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Daycare of Doom

**Can I just say that I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories yesterday. I was SUPER busy getting ready for school, which was today. **

** Honestly, with it being the first day of school I'm PROUD of myself for getting this chapter out at all! I'm really busy (FRIDAY IS MY BDAY! YAY! EVERYONE SINGS ME A SONG!) with school and other things. So keep with me here, guys! I promise I'll try my best.**

** I've already talked way to much, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

Private had his arms wrapped in suspenders, and he was hanging a few feet in the air. He hated being Blowholes slave. Every day, in the morning, he would wake up to getting slapped across the face, or getting his wing broken (again), or worse...

Right now, Blowhole was torturing him by making him wait. Forever waiting.

-Back With The Penguins-

"Kowalski...are you sure THIS is the place?" Skipper questioned, gripping the flash light in his hand and sweeping the light over the building of Mrs. Sunshines Happy Day Care, where Kowalski had led them to. "It seems a bit... children-friendly to be a evil scientists lair."

"Positive, Skipper." Kowalski said, holding a map in one flipper and using the other to trace down it.

"Well...if your SURE!" Skipper muttered. He didn't want to risk Private getting hurt any more, and if this is the wrong place, it means a lot more searching. And he had a feeling they didn't HAVE time for more searching.

Private WAS just a boy. If Skipper knew Blowhole, he would absolutely torture the boy. And he wasn't sure the cadet could actually take that much hurt, before his tiny system gave up...

He shuddered at the thought. He was mad at himself, once again. He should have known Blowhole would pull something like this. He should have stayed with Private, or at least felt something was wrong with the hug...and stopped it.

When the hug had happened, Skippers mind, even though the littlest part of it, DID notice a sort of sadness reflecting in Privates eye. In a certain light, it even looked like a tear forming.

But most of him just enjoyed the hug. Enjoyed having his Private wrapped up in his flippers. The night of the shot... Skipper could've sworn he would never hold him or see him again.

He hated to admit it, but that thought scared him more than any ever mission, enemy or invention ever. Losing Private. Sure, the little guy could be a pain sometimes, with all his sappy Lunacorn gobbly gook. But he had the heart of the team, and no living thing can survive without a heart. SKIPPER couldn't survive without the thing that usually supplied the right words to keep him going. Without Private, without those words, he might have given up a long, long time ago.

Skipper shook out of his thoughts and looked back at the rest of the team, who were staring at him, waiting for options.

Skipper sighed and motioned for them to sneak in.

-Back With Private-

Private tugged and pulled at the chains, to no avail.

Suddenly, he heard a loud banging from the other side of the room and jumped. Knowing Blowhole was back for more, he buried the side of his head into his flipper so he wouldn't have to see it coming.

There was a BANG, and then a CRASH. Privates body jumped with each little sound, as he anticipated the evil cackling laugh of the demented dolphin.

"Private!" Came a call. The boy slowly removed his flipper from his flipper and looked up. It couldn't be...

"S-Skippah?"

"PRIVATE!" Skippers voice was full of relief, but he knew he hadn't save the cadet yet. "Where are you?!"

"Over here!" Came Privates call, and the team furiously slid in the direction of the sound.

Finally, he saw a light, and a wall. Hanging up against the wall was the young boy, his body decorated with scratched and bruises. He had obviously been beaten more than once.

"Private!" Skipper cried , and ran to the wall. He was almost there, when...

BANG!

Skipper closed his eyes, ready for a mind splitting pain, or maybe even the slipping feeling of death.

But, to his surprise, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to find something even more horrible.

He had been trapped in a large, iron, unbreakable cage.

"Skippah!" Private called nervously.

Then...the cackle. The insane dolphin rounded the corner and smiled down at the cages, who stared up at him with anger.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt them!" Private cried, tugging harder at the restraints. He had to get out and save his friends!

Blowhole rolled his eyes "You really thought I would STICK to that? Really?"

"Let them go!"

"How about, erm, no. Lobsters!" The dolphin cried, punching a button on his scooter so hard it might break. Suddenly, a lobster clawed its way over to Private, a small metal devise in his hands.

He held it up to the boy, and touched it softly to his skin. Private gasped in pain and felt what he could have sworn was a million lightning bolts surging through him. He screamed, then fell unconscious from the strong shock.

"No!" The team cried, and Skipper cried to move to break the bars. He found, disappointingly, his feet plastered to the ground.

"Rico, bomb! Now!" He hollered. He could hear Rico try to upchuck, forcing his hollow breaths out.

"Nu uh." He said sadly, coming to the conclusion that he couldn't.

"What, defenseless?" Dr. Blowhole cackled, wheeling by their cages on his scooter "I want you too meet my little friend, the Freezeinator. It causes anyone in a certain perimeter, lets say, your cage, to become completely frozen, unable to do anything. "

Suddenly, everything made sense "You used that on us the night you shot Private! That's why we couldn't move!"

"Aww, aren't you smart for figuring that out! Well, never mind. Once I've got you, and your going to have a special little...surprise."

"And what would that be?" Skipper could hear Kowalski ask angrily from behind him

Blowhole laughed and took out a whip from seemingly no where, pointing it in the direction of the unconscious Private.

"To watch!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Be sure to review!**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Sacrifice

"No." Skipper growled angrily, then said it again louder "NO! Don't hurt him more than you already have!"

Blowhole stopped suddenly, turning around, and cackled out "Maybe your right...maybe I should just take you instead!"

He laughed as he brought his flipper down on a button on his scooter. A loud voice echoed throughout the lair, and all the lobsters that surrounded the mobile quickly darted away.

"Releasing Subject 30." The metallic voice rang out, and Blowholes mouth hung open. "Oh crud..." He muttered.

Suddenly, a click was heard throughout the room. Private suddenly fell, the restrains around his flippers switching off and freeing him. His breath was sucked out of him as he hit the ground hard. The hard hit shocked him back, and his eyes flashed open. He surveyed the room, and gasped louder when he saw the cages.

"Lobsters, seize him! And label these buttons, FOR GODS SAKE!" The dolphin hollered, and Skipper froze.

"Run, Private!" He cried, waving his flipper in the direction of the exit.

"Not without you!" He cried, and ran toward the cages, dodging one lobster who made a quick snap to grab him.

He dodged another, but just thinly. Suddenly, a mind splitting pain echoed through his flippers, and he looked to see two lobsters holding him back.

"Not today, bub." One of them said in a heavy Boston accent, and the other nodded.

"You know, Skipper... I've waited a long time to get my hands on you, but every time I did, you would slip out. Maybe it's time I make sure that doesn't happen again.."

He hit another button on his scooter, and this time, a giant blue ray raised up out of a small compartment.

He aimed it at the leader, and Skipper gasped at the look of it. It was a long slender machine, with white lightning bolts on the side.

"Nice touch..." He laughed nervously, and Blowhole laughed, then nodded "I thought so too. But enough chit chat, lets get this over with!"

Then, time seemed to stop. Privates mind raced, what should he do? He couldn't let his leader die, could he? He closed his eyes, and made up his mind, no, he couldn't.

He ripped his flippers out of the evil lobsters snappers and quickly kicked him in the head, sending it sailing across the room. It hit the wall with a sickening thud, then fell to the floor in a limp puddle.

Private turned to the other one and, using his good flipper, whacked it upside the head. He flew back, knocking down a few of its other behind him.

Private scrunched his eyes. He was determined.

He ran as fast as he could.

Blowhole flippers fell down onto the button, and the ray fired...

Skipper pressed against one side of the cage, waiting for the mind splitting pain. To his surprise, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kowalski and Rico, who had shock and sadness written on their face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and traced his gaze too...

"Oh no.." He murmured, and looked down at Private, who was in a puddle of his own blood.

Skipper fell to his knees (or stomach, since penguins don't have knees) and chocked out "Private..."

**i know this isn't long, I sorry! It's my bday! I would LIKE a Private plush...but...I mean, reviews is good too! So REVIEW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Little Red Wagon

"NO!" Screamed Blowhole angrily. "Always, something gets in the way! That ray can only shoot once! ARGH!" The dolphin was blazing mad, and he began waving his flippers in every which direction in anger. Just then, he let his flipper drop, hitting the control button on his scooter by accident. A button was shoved down, and not much longer...

"Releasing cages, activated." Said the metallic voice. Suddenly, the cages around the three penguins shot up as fast as the speed of light.

Skipper still sat there, in pure shock of what happened. He stared at Private for what seemed like forever, but in reality was half a second.

"AW POOP!" Muttered Blowhole, then demanded "Lobsters, get them!" That snapped Skipper back.

"Kowalski, take care of Private! Rico, you've got lobster duty." His eyes narrowed and he stared at the dolphin, hating him with every bone of his body. "The lobsters mine."

Kowalski immediately ran over to the boy, sliding onto his knees. Private had gotten a shoot right through the stomach, and his eyes were fluttering and struggling to stay open.

"Come on, buddy! Stay with me, please..." Kowalski whispered as he took a few bandages out of no where and started to work on patching up the hole. He knew the internal bleeding would have to stop on his own. He could take care of the many cuts and bruises using creams and ointment back at the lab.

Rico gasped as he was surrounded by a countless amount of lobsters, all laughing and snapping their claws.

I can't take this many! He thought angrily. It's just...not possible.

Just then, he remembered the look of Private when he was being hanged. He remember the split second when Private had jumped in front of the ray. And, most of all, he remembered the hole that went straight through the little penguins stomach.

Remembering all of that gave Rico the strength to get rid of all the mice. One lunged at him, and he quickly grabbed it by the claw. He whirled it around like a lasso, and then launched it out, taking down about 5 others. Another one lunged at him, but he brought up his flipper, countering the attack. When it hit the ground with a thud, he picked it up and threw it against the wall for good measure.

Before long, about 20 lobsters lay around him, all in a daze. He laughed maniacally and coughed up a chainsaw, lunging at them. He was gOING to finish them off for good, maybe get the team some lobster for dinner.

Skipper circled around the scooter, narrowing his eyes even more and staring up at the psychotic dolphin.

"You hurt my friend." He growled, then suddenly, he went back and said "No, you hurt my FAMILY. And that doesn't fly with me."

"Well, well, what are you gonna do about it?" Cackled the dolphin, rubbing his flippers together maniacally. Skipper took that chance, crying out "This!"

He lunged at the dolphin, knocking him off the scooter. They both hit the ground with a thud, knocking the breath out of Blowhole. Skipper had known it would come, so he prepared.

"Agh!" The evil scientist cried, trying to grab his penguin foe. Skipper quickly rolled out of the way, and grabbed his tail. He twisted it up like a pretzel, and Blowholes face twisted in pain.

"Ow..." He whimpered, then suddenly hollered to his best ability "LOBSTERS, ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCT!"

"Yes, sir!" Came the crying reply, and suddenly the entire building shook with the robotic voice "Self Destruct Activated. 3 minutes Until Self Destruct."

"So long, penguins!" Cried the dolphin, and before Skipper could react, he hopped onto his scooter and drove out.

All the penguins exchanged glances.

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper cried. Kowalski took no time before turning to Rico. "Rico, cough up a wagon!"

Immediately, the psycho produced a large, red painted wagon from his gut. Kowalski gently placed Private on the bottom, then the rest of the team jumped in.

"Rico, blow torch us out of her!" Barked the leader, and Rico proceeded to cough up a blow torch. He waddled over to the back of the wagon, and letting it hang over the side, and pressed the on button. The flame thrower buzzed to life, and it shot the wagon out of the door at the speed of light.


	14. Update

Hey guys...so... You've probably been wondering where the hell I've been and how come I haven't been updating.

Well, I haven't been anywhere, I've just been...well, I admit it, I've grown out of the Penguins of Madagascar *holds up hands so you can shoot me*

I sorry! I'm a 12 year old fangirl, and what we do is skip from thing to thing, picking up anything that captures our interest, holding it for a while, then setting it down when it gets boring or uninteresting. That's what I'm doing with the Penguins. Right now I'm in any SkyDoesMinecraft pairings (mostly SkyLox, but I also like SkyMU, TrueLox, and Merome)

So, once again, I'm sorry. I thought I owed it to you guys to tell you why I haven't been updating. I'm just not fueled by my interest to make me write anymore.

I hope you guys understand. Once again, I'm really sorry. Have a nice day.

P.S. I still had absolutely NO INTENTION OF GIVING UP THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHERS! I just need to find a way to get myself to write them.


	15. Chapter 15 - Something Big And Bad

They whizzed along the streets of New York, the flame thrower giving them a steady pace.

Kowalski ran his flippers over Private, accounting each sore, cut and bruise. He hadn't been able to fix up the hole ; he knew Private needed serious medical attention for that.

He did his best to cover up some of the wounds using various tools Rico had hacked up.

Skipper, who had been up front of the wagon with Rico, helping him steer, crawled back and sat comfortably next to Kowalski, and at Privates feet. He rested his flipper on the boys chest, right next to the wound, as if he was comforting.

"He'll be okay, right?" The leader whispered. Kowalski stayed silent at the question.

"Okay, okay... Private's gonna be okay... right?... right?

I mean... He HAS to... We escaped and all... and, and we got Private...

and, and..." Skipper stuttered wildly. His mind raced at the possibilities of Private being dead. Well, he just couldn't imagine it.

"I believe he'll be fine, Skipper. We need to get him to the vet ASAP,though...or..." Kowalski murmured. He didnt dare look up, knowing he didn't need to finish his sentence, Skipper got it. He looked up at the time, and realized the sun was setting. To him, it didn't look real ; just a picture on a canvas. Nothing special.

Then he realized the tiny moon in the distance, topping off the painting. Despite the mood, he smiled to himself. What a beautiful sight.

The world whizzed past them, in such a blur that unless you focused your eyes on something, it would be a big jumbled up mess to your vision. The scientist guessed they were on a road in a small town ; they were surrounded with trees and in the far off distance, a plateau emerged from the earth

He suddenly heard Rico babbling wildly for help, for his flippers were slipping fast on the blow torch and he was in need of assistance. Quick. Kowalski scrambled up to help him, leaving Skipper and the blood-crest Private alone.

Unexpectedly, even for the leader, Skipper burst out in tears. He picked up Private, being sure to position his flipper under the boys head and feet, and held him close. He didn't care about the warm red liquid that was staining his own feathers. He didn't care about the short, shallow breaths that echoed through his brain as the boy clang to life by a thread. He just cared about cradling it, and letting his emotions through for the first time in his life.

"Please, Private...you've got to be okay...you've GOT to! Come on. Please...just make it through." He sobbed.

Kowalski looked back at Skipper and realized his leader was showing a rare show of affection. His heart ached at the sight. If Skipper was crying (no matter WHAT was going on) whatever was happening had to be big and bad.

He sighed as he watched his commander cuddle the limp body close to him, giving him a reassuring squeeze every once and a while.


End file.
